Elliot Bennet
Elliot Adara Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the second youngest child and youngest daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Her older twin sister is Alyssa and they are the last set of twins. She and her twin will share the abilities of Remote Teleportation, Miracle Mimicry and Hydrogenesis. Appearance Elliot will resemble her twin, Alyssa, greatly, throughout her entire life. They are not identical twins, but both have a very similar face shape, with high cheekbones, and chubby cheeks as children. They will also have very similar dark brown eyes, but this is a trait carried by a lot of their family. Alyssa will be paler than Elliot will be, and Elliot will leave her hair natural, while she will dye her hair a slightly lighter shade than Elliot, to make the difference a little more evident when they are older. They will be identical in height, and both will have the same big smile. As children, they will look a lot more alike than as adults, and will find it endlessly hilarious to wear the same bright and colourful to confuse people. When they are fully grown, they will find different tastes in clothes, Elliot finding much simpler clothing that could often be classed as tomboy-ish. Abilities Her first ability is that of Remote Teleportation, the ability to teleport others but not oneself. With this ability, she will be able to send people away and summon them to a location, but she will never be able to teleport herself anywhere. The ability will develop meaning that she will not only be able to summon people from great distances, but also send them to other locations and teleport them from one place to another. As an adult, she will learn to teleport others through time as well. Elliot's second ability is Miracle Mimicry. With this ability, she can mimic any miracle described within the religion she truly believes. Due to her strong Christian beliefs, she can perform miracles such as parting the red sea on a minor level. It is usually only possible to perform small miracles, and big miracles are rare, occurring in a smaller degree. New miracles can become possible if a large enough group of people start believing about it and linking it to their deity. It doesn't matter if the rumour was spread for the purpose of enabling the miracle or not. Therefore, Elliot could increase her power by spreading a rumour that enough people start to believe. This ability would be useless for an atheist, but a person could start using this ability by beginning to believe in any religion fully and truly. Faked belief won't work. Her third and final power is Hydrogenesis, the ability to make water. Using this ability, Elliot will be able to produce water, which will usually appear from her hands, but could also be created in her surrounding area. She will not be capable of manipulating this water she has created. She also will not be able to mimic water in order to evade harm, and will not be immune to drowning. She will only be able to produce liquid water, not ice or water vapour. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Older sisters - Olivia, Leah, Ava, Aurea and Kara Bennet *Older brothers - Aidan, Campbell, Everett, Myles and Taylor BennetAidan Bennet *Older twin sister - Alyssa Bennet *Younger brother - Flynn Bennet Etymology Elliot is a Hebrew name which means "my God is the Lord". Her middle name, Adara, is also Hebrew, meaning "illustrious, exalted". Her surname is Latin and means "blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When the girls are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alyssa and Elliot. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters